Taproom Tales Formerly Jane At The Bar
by isadora.wingless
Summary: Jane and Maura, Takes place after 'Push To Play'. Tiny Vignettes Of Rizzoli & Isles at the watering holes they frequent.
1. Chapter 1--Jane At The Bar

She is wearing her court cloths today, black button down, black push up bra, grey skirt. My influence a flash crimson at her throat. An untied red scarf hangs around her bare neck, the pointed tips of it softly touching the twin rise of her breasts. A round mole floats between the gentle swells peaking out of her cleavage. Her hair flows down her back a wild ruckus of black silk. Sliver and gold drop earnings draw my attention for a moment. She looks up from her drink and winks at me. Her brown eyes are alive with humor. Laugh lines crinkle at the corners of her eyes. I notice the faint smudge of a cross on her forehead, Ashe Wednesday.

She rasps out "Doctor Isles I presume will join me."

"Yes. Bring me a libation of happiness, whatever she is having."

"Tracy Chapman used to Busk not far from here in Harvard Square."

"Why is that relevant. Did you go to church today?"

"I got my ashes today. Tracy Chapman is always _relevant_. Yeah well Pop took me and Frankie on jobs near Harvard Square. We'd stop by and Pop would ask her to sing B.B. King covers and shit er stuff. I mean where did the time go. In 1986 She's busking on the streets in Boston. Frankie was going to be a pitcher, and Tommy was going to be a wide receiver. "

"You, Jane what were you going to be?"

"Me I was gonna marry Casey Jones and start having babies. Maura did you get to be what you wanted to be?"

"Jane I'm still becoming who I want to be and who I am. Life changes. In 1986 I wanted to be well liked and respected by my peers. I have adjusted to being respected by my peers and well liked by those I respect and care about."

"Try my _ libation of happiness_,Maura"

Maura sipped at the tall drink in front of here with a twists of lemon and lime peals." You took my advice and are increasing your intake of water, You're not giving up alcohol for lent are you?"

"Not a chance I may give up bacon chocolate."

"So should I 'Remember that I am dust, and to dust I shall return. or Repent, and believe the Gospel.' "

"Either or both my friend, I went to light a candle for Pop. It is just a tradition. I know lighting a candle will not cure him of cancer."

"No but sending good thoughts out to the universe may make you feel better. By the way you look nice."


	2. Chapter 2--Maura At The Bar

Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles do not belong to me. I merely put words in their mouths for amusement.

**RI**

* * *

**Maura At The Bar **

A bouquet of fall perfumed the night, the smell of rain, leaf litter, and wood smoke. A light drizzle, actually a mist, filters through the glow of the streetlights. Laughter spilled out of the door of the neighborhood drinkery.

A bevy of collage girls push past Jane. The tall dark Italian woman stumbled back. She swayed out of their path, her red-vermilion knee length dress flared out. The upturned A-line skirt reveled her slim thighs, fluttering back in place, it showcased her well defined calves. Her mute grey four inch heels caught in the brick mortar of the boundary between the sidewalk and curb. Righting herself, by windmilling her arms.

Jane exclaimed "Whoa there. I don't need is to fall on my butt in this dress."

The heavy smoked-glass door open again, two swarthy men clad in G.Q. casual; long sleeved polo shirts, black jeans, tasseled loafers, and no socks wandered out. The last one out held the door for Jane. He looked her over. Focusing on her angular features, and dark hair, done up in a chignon

"Detective Rizzoli, looking fine. Are you going to the Women's Shelter Gala?"

"Yes, Singh, just stopping in here to pick up a bite, you guys know it's either over cooked chicken, or dry spaghetti at these events, but gotta 'do' the support your local charity thing..."

Singh interrupted "Your one of the honorees Detective. I'm just a court reporter, but word gets around. "

"Word get around, what that I'm a supporter of a local charities? Geez paint a few buildings and teach a handful of self-defense classes and word gets around. Don't go thinking I'm Mother Teresa or something."

He perused her. "Just something special. Have you met my coworker Paul Gupta?"

The silent companion smiled shyly. He spoke with a slight English Hindi accent "Detective. Umm nice to place a face with a name. Your friend, Doctor Isles, spoke very highly of you. She really can't lie. You are a stunning lassie."

Jane chuckled "So glad this isn't awkward, Doctor Isles spoke to you guys about me?"

Paul Gupta related quickly "We joined her in a game of darts. We chatted, your name came up."

"My name came up, and the Gala? Did she mention anything else?" Jane puzzled.

Singh divulged "She asked us to join you and her at Bikram Yoga next week."

The detective smiled broadly "Yeah well I'll see you guys at the hot yoga class then"

Jane stepped into the amber light of the taproom. She stopped at the coat rack and looked at the tables and booths before surveying the crowd of people at the mahogany and brass accented bar. Spotting her quarry, Jane paused, a smile of appreciation lite up her face. _Maura Dorothea Isles,_ My person of interest.

Honey blonde hair, tucked, and rippled through the entwined enigma of a braided French twist. A maroon-red ribbon choker necklace held a silver serpent on a staff the matching chandelier earrings shimmered softy. A sleeveless dove grey cocktail dress draped Maura Isles. Her right shoulder bare. A single stash strap over her left shoulder held the dress in place. It's copper and ivory sequins glittered over the bodice and up along the hem flirting just at mid knee on her. Maura's trade mark high heels were maroon-red Her hazel eyes twinkled from light gold to forest green in the flickering light cast off from a neon sign.

Jane laughed "Doctor Isles, grey and red become you. We match."

"How observant Detective. It was our plan when we purchased these at the Dress for Success sale. Only a Rizzoli woman could persuade me to buy second hand clothing, although the shoes are new and custom dyed, I do think they flawlessly match your dress, and my accessories."

The brunette huskily replied "Flawless, yes they and the wearer are."

"You are too much Jane. I am not flawless, far from it, but I did try and achieve symmetry with your ensemble." The blonde replied as she looked up Jane. "Would you like to get a booth, or a table?"

"A booth. I feel exposed enough in this dress."

Maura gracefully rose off the bar stool and walked ahead of Jane.

Sliding across the red padded seats of a booth the two women settled across from each other.

"Singh and Gupta. What's up with that."

" I find Hindi men hot in a Bollywood kind of way. Smart, handsome, and both understand our commitment to our jobs."

"Really Maura, how do you come to that conclusion? Oh Do I want to know?"

"I asked them." the blonde affirmed

"What did you ask them?" Jane puzzled.

The Medical Examiner vellicated as she divulged "If hypothetically they were inclined to date women in law enforcement, and the medical profession."

Jane's eyebrows slanted upwards, her tone laced with an amused sigh "Hypothetically, Doctor by your own standards that is not something you do. You don't deal in _abstracts. _ Concretely, you are in  
the medical profession, and I am in law enforcement.

The hazel-eyed women smiled coyly "Jane, I'm a scientist, as such I make hypothesis based on facts. Singh and Gupta date women. I determined they would be amenable to romantic liaison with women like us."

The Italian woman sassed "Fait Accompli, Mademoiselle Doctor. We have dates for our next yoga class. Great I'll be in skimpy yoga togs, exercising and sweaty on a met and greet."

"Aside from your normal trenchant comments. I look forward to some new stimuli at yoga. We can evaluate If we wish to connect with Singh and Gupta. They will also be sweaty, and minimally clothed. Thus I can determine if I'm visually attracted to one of them enough for copulation."

Jane internalized "_Yep she needs new stimuli. I need to distract myself from her __stimulating form. Maura flushed pink, breathing hard, chest straining against her sports bra, little rivulets of moisture tracing down her neck into the well filled cups of that bra. Gotta stop this before my will power crumbles, and I do something to push her away. " _

"My normal trenchant comments. Geez Isles, What does that mean?"

"Rizzoli, your sarcasm. I find it endearing and entertaining. It is your shield and sword."


End file.
